Cherry Soda Revival
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Teenage years can be tough. They can be even tougher when you have magic powers and transform into a super hero alter ego. Life gets twisted for these eight friends and their loved ones. Mild cussing. A redux of Cherry Soda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
'Attack! Goodbye Teacher!'

* * *

There are people who are social butterflies. They rely on interaction to thrive in life. Without being able to network, they are nothing. Often times they are the "popular ones", though not always. Even if not popular, as long as they have their friends, they are fine. Then there are the opposite people; people who find little joy being in a crowd, let alone the center of it. They are often stereotyped as "loners", "shy", and "outsiders". They each have their own reasons for not wanting to be social, whether it is that past experiences pushed them that way or they just down right hate talking to people. Cheri is one of the latter; unable to truly talk to anyone without the awkwardness of silence interrupting.

Cheri was a sophomore starting today. The first day of school was usually a bright day for many teenagers. You get to see you friends that have been gone all summer. You get to catch up with everyone. You get to see what classes you have and if maybe your crush will be in your class this year. But Cheri found little excitement in today. See she really had no "friends". Sure, she had those acquaintances that she would eat lunch with or partner up with in gym, but they wouldn't chat and hang out. And without the typical "friends", what was really the point in getting so excited about coming to class the first day?

"Hush now!"

The bell hadn't even rung yet, but the teacher was already calming the excited class. The man was a middle-aged man with wrinkles across his face defining his age. He was frowning at the students, his narrow, brown eyes feeling like they were focusing on each one individually. Cheri, who did not do well under pressure, felt like his was burning a hole in her. She just wanted to sink down into her chair, but somehow she managed to maintain a straight back.

_Best not to give him something to yell at_, Cheri thought on the topic of slouching.

Just as the bell rang a student rushed in. Cheri recognized him. His name was Kansei. He was known for getting into trouble for his tardiness, though today it seemed like he was generally trying to be on time. He had technically made it into the classroom before the bell rang and it looked like that took a lot out of him to get there.

"Tardy!" barked the teacher at Kansei.

"What?! I was totally in the classroom when the bell rang!" argued the boy.

"You have to be in your seat or you're tardy," said the man. "You aren't in your seat, thus you're tardy!"

"That's-" Kansei went to say, but was cut off by the teacher, "Do you want to finish that sentence?!"

It sounded like a threat coming from the intimidating man. Kansei merely shook his head in defeat. For once he had tried to get there on time and still he was tardy. Cheri felt somewhat bad for him, but she wasn't going to say anything. No one was. The teacher was just too scary. Even the kids who normally spoke back weren't even letting out a peep. Kansei went to his seat, sulking. After he plopped down at his desk, the teacher went on to speak.

"My name is Mister Otoko and that is how I shall be addressed for the rest of the year!" he commanded.

Cheri had heard about him through rumors that found their way to her ears. Even without friends, she managed to get catch some gossip and stay up-to-date on local news. Back in freshman, she had heard students complaining about the possibility of getting Mister Heikin Otoko. He was a homeroom teacher and math teacher, thus giving students twice the chance of getting him. Cheri was one of those "lucky" few. He was both her homeroom and first period math teacher. She had heard him to be treacherous. He would downright insult his students. She was not looking forward to this year at all.

"Roll call!" the man shouted.

His voice seemed to boom through the classroom. He only stood around 5 foot and a half, yet his voice made him seem much taller and bigger. He sounded like he could take down a bullet train with just his voice. And this voice was teaching students?

"Asami!"

A girl in the front row raised her hand slowly. Otoko checked off her name roughly on his clipboard.

"Baku!"

He continued to call out names, refusing to use surnames to address anyone. It seemed like he was demanding respect, but refusing to give any. Cheri really disliked those people, but was afraid to call him out on it. Maybe if she was in a different situation, i.e. outside of school, and he wasn't so… scary.

"Cheri!"

The redhead slowly raised her hand. No one was really paying attention. They never did. She was invisible to everyone here.

_Maybe if I am lucky, I will be invisible to this teacher_, she thought.

"What the hell is that?!"

Cheri had been looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with Mister Otoko, when Kansei shouted out. Just as she was raising her head and Mister Otoko went to shout at the boy, everyone began to gasp. Cheri stretched her neck to look over the heads and out the window to see what everyone was looking at. What she saw was some grey figure holding at ball of pure light. Without much time to react. The figure through the light ball at Mister Otoko.

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_  
_Danger plus Japanese monster plus shonen magic boy equals interesting manga plot? Fighting! Introducing Mew Blueberry Soda!_

* * *

**Yes, I am redoing Cherry Soda. I am going to be redoing a lot of stories (four in total, maybe five). I hope this turns out better than the first try. Please be sure to review so I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Cheri is just a quiet, invisible Sophomore girl at her first day back to school. She is stuck with a horrible teacher known as Mister Otoko. He is a monster. Well, one grey guy and ball of light later and we arrive where we left off._

* * *

Chapter Two  
'Fighting! Introducing Mew Blueberry Soda!'

* * *

The ball of light phased through the glass window and stuck Mister Otoko square in the chest. With a loud howl coming from him, the ball of light pushed through into his chest. Students grew silent as Mister Otoko doubled over in pain.

"Mister Otoko?"

A girl named Emi, one of Kansei's friends, walked up to Mister Otoko. Cheri couldn't help but cringe upon thinking what might happen next. He was a mean person when acting "normally", but in any strange situation, who knows how he would act. Cheri thought it dangerous to approach him. Emi did so anyway. As the small fifteen-year old walked up slowly, Cheri looked back out the window. The figure was still there, as if watching what was going to happen next. She couldn't make out its face fully, only making out a devilish grin as Emi drew closer. Cheri, figuring out something was about to go down, whipped her head back around and went to shout to warn Emi. But it was too late.

"Ahh!" she wailed as a monstrous claw reached out for her.

It wasn't Mister Otoko anymore. Now he was a monster out of myths. Lined with claws and trimmed in hair, he resembled an ancient Japanese monster known as an akashita. His face had turned into a combination between a foo dog and a gorilla. One could see the white jagged teeth in his mouth surfacing through the hair lining his jaw. Most of his body was covered by a black mist, though that only made him scarier. A long, pink-ish black tongue rolled out of his mouth as he smiled. Without saying a word, he lunged at Emi, quickly grabbing her throat.

"H-help!" she managed to gasp out.

A few of the guys, including Kansei, found their courage and rushed to help her. But all were forced away by Monster Otoko's free claw. The other merely curled tighter around her throat. The rest of the students, including Cheri, tried to hide behind some desks. They knew they were no help. They didn't know what to do.

"How pathetic…"

The voice came from behind Cheri. But when she turned around to see who was insulting the situation, she found no one. Figuring it to be her imagination, she turned back to watch the scene, when she heard it again.

"Seriously, humans need to realize when they around broken…"

No one was saying these words. There was absolutely no one there, making Cheri even more confused. What made it worse was no one else seemed to hear the voice.

_Am I going crazy?_ she wondered.

"You're not going crazy," answered the voice.

Cheri jumped when the voice responded to her thoughts.

_What is happening?_

"I am merely talking to you," the voice responded. "Do you like the show? You haven't been able to turn away."

_Show? You mean Mister Otoko turning into a monster and hurting Emi?_ thought Cheri. _Did you do that?_

"Of course," the voice said, boasting.

The tone of the voice was one of maturity and calmness, but the words did not seem to match up. His attitude came off completely opposite, defying his voice. He was boasting over a terrifying scene, acting as if it was nothing but a "show". It made Cheri sick.

_Make it stop then! _she shouted in her mind.

"I'm sorry, but no," responded the voice. "I am merely punishing the bad people. You should be fine with that, right? Punishing bad people?"

Asking her a question like that was unfair. Of course she would want bad people to receive punishment, but not like this. Besides, Emi had done nothing wrong; neither had any of the other students being hurt by Monster Otoko.

"You think those classmates of yours aren't bad people, yet they do nothing but ignore you. They treat you like you are less than the dirt they walk on. Like you don't deserve to even receive a hint of recognition for even living," said the voice. "Does that sound like something a good person would do?"

Cheri fell silent.

"I'll leave you to enjoy the show," said the voice. "Don't worry though, he won't hurt you. You're a good person."

Silence once more. What did he mean by punishing bad people? What gave him the right? Sure, most of her classmates weren't nice to her, but that didn't mean they were horrible people who deserved to be killed. And her? A good person? She was watching her classmate die at the hands of her monstrous teacher. What part of that made her a good person?

"Hey! You piece of shit!"

It was a new voice and this one had an owner. A boy, no older than Cheri, stood at the door way. His crystal white hair stood out among the sea of darker hair, though that really wasn't the only thing that set him apart. From his head had sprouted small, white bear-like ears and from his rear, through the blue pants he wore, a fluffy white bear tail.

_Who is this guy?_ wondered Cheri.

This guy looked like he jumped out of some manga. He just might have! He even had the stance of some shonen manga character. Could this all just be some elaborate prank for some creepy, overly-dramatic television show? No. Emi was getting truly hurt. No show, no matter how bad, would go that far. Besides, that still didn't explain the voice.

"Pew!" Monster Otoko shouted at the boy.

"What the hell are you even saying? You're speaking gibberish," said the boy chuckling.

Monster Otoko did not seem please by the boy making fun of him. He dropped Emi, letting her finally gasp for air. She was helped aside by Kansei as the monster focused on the boy.

"Pew!" he shouted again.

"Again, I-Can-Not-Under-Stand-You..." the boy said slowly.

"Pew!" the monster shouted before leaping at the boy.

As if straight of some superhero show, the boy leaped out of the way just in time, letting Monster Otoko hit the closed door behind him.

"Serves you right, you ugly bastard," said the boy with a laugh.

Other students giggled as the monster became disorientated. But all sound quickly silences as the monster came back to. He was not happy now, growling at the boy. The boy didn't seem fazed by this however, instead continued to smile. The monster got back up and was ready to launch at the boy again, but the boy refused to move.

"Thinking of attacking me again? Well, I don't think so, Ugly!" the boy said.

Suddenly he whipped something out from behind his back. It just materialized liked magic from blue dust. The object he held was a large, clarinet-shaped canon-like weapon. He placed it on his right shoulder as he aimed it at Monster Otoko. Cheri didn't know what was about to happen, but knew it was going to get bad. She ducked down and covered her face. Many students followed her lead and hid as well.

"Big Blue Bazooka!" the boy shouted.

Without much warning other than the chant, a light formed at the mouth of the "bazooka". Within seconds, a beam of blue light launched at Monster Otoko, hitting him square in the chest. Monster Otoko wailed as he was sent backwards into the door once more. When the light finally died and the boy lowered the weapon, students began to look back up. Cheri was a bit hesitant at first, but also looked up. Once Monster Otoko, he had become Mister Otoko again. He was out cold and moaning in pain in his unconscious state. Still, he was back to normal. Despite being treacherous as a human, he was still much better in that state compared to his monster form.

"Who are you?" asked a student to the boy.

"You saved us!" cheered another.

Everyone was looking at the boy as his weapon faded to dust once more. Cheri even looked to the boy with curious eyes as he stood there, basking in the attention. Obviously happy with the interest, he stood up straight.

"I'm part of the Mews, here to protect you guys from evil monsters such as that," introduced the boy. "I'm Mew Blueberry Soda."

_Kind of a ridiculous name_, thought Cheri.

But everyone seemed impressed. They cheered and clapped and oohed and awed at "Mew Blueberry Soda". Cheri didn't even know what he was talking about when he said "Mews", and neither did probably most of her classmates, yet they were still clapping and gasping at him.

"It looks like someone interrupted my punishment…"

The disembodied voice had returned. Even with the noise from her classmates, she still could hear the voice clear as day. She looked around once more to try to find the owner now that the monster was gone. Her eyes stopped on one person in particular. The grey figure that had caused the chaos was standing outside the second story window, floating in mid-air. His face was still mostly covered by shadow of a nearby tree, but that didn't matter. Cheri had figured it out. And without saying anything, she continued to stare at him. She could make out a smirk on his face as he gave a small wave to her.

"Next time I promise a better show…" he said before completely disappearing in thin air.

The class continued to cheer and chant Mew Blueberry Soda's name, though Cheri just stared out the window at the now empty space. Unbeknownst to Cheri, she had another pair of eyes on her.

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_A boy approaches Cheri. He says he knows her! Who?! Meet the Man Behind the Mew!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Mister Otoko is a monster. Literally! A boy claiming to be a "Mew", calling himself "Mew Blueberry Soda", saves the day. Cheri hears a voice claiming to be the one who caused the whole issue. What's going on?!_

* * *

Chapter 3  
'Who?! Meet the Man Behind the Mew!'

* * *

Due to the major issues of one of the teachers transforming into a monster, classes were let out early. Many of the students didn't even know why, but took advantage of the free day. Cheri's classmates tried to tell what had happened in class to the other students, but no one believed them. Made sense not to believe a story of someone transforming into a monster because light was thrown at them. It sounded crazy, even to Cheri who had witnessed the whole thing. While the others were trying to explain what happened, Cheri managed to slip out of the large crowd forming and begin to walk home.

_Once I get home, I am going to put this entire thing behind me,_ she thought to herself. _I just need to forget of it all._

She was alone on the streets, which rarely happened. Most of the time there are all sorts of people walking to and from work or school or where ever they go. But seeing how that it was the middle of the day and most people were still in work or school, she had the chance to be alone. She could hear the rhythmic pattern of her shoes hitting the concrete pathway beneath her feet. One after another; it was soothing. She was soon forgetting everything around and beginning to daze out. That was until…

"Hey! You!"

The voice had jolted her back to reality, causing her to jump in shock. The voice had come from almost directly behind her. She turned her slightly to see a boy racing towards her. She turned back around, and with hanging her head to avoid any eye contact, continued to walk.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he shouted again.

This time he was closer, within a few feet of her. He had caught up to her, but not without putting in a lot of effort. He looked like he had chased after her. He was panting and sweating profusely. He jumped in front of her, blocking her path as he placed his hands on his knees, trying to breathe.

"I was trying to call out to you. Can you not hear? Are you deaf?" he asked while looking up at her.

Cheri felt incredibly uncomfortable with him talking to her. She easily recognized him. He was Aoi Ishiwaka from a grade above hers. He was one of the most liked guys in the school due to his engaging personality. He was the complete opposite of Cheri in every which way. She had seen him a couple of times from her freshman year because he was close friends with Kansei and Emi. He and his other friend, Warai, would hang out in the classroom during lunch and before class.

Now here he was, panting in front of her. What has the world come to? Cheri just stared at him silently, unable to say anything. She didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type of people she normally interacted with. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He was gorgeous with his honey blonde hair and lavender eyes. He towered over most people, including the guys. This only made him seem cooler. What could Cheri possibly talk about with a guy like this?

"Hey, earth to girl," Aoi said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Maybe you are deaf…"

He said the last part in a mutter, joking as Cheri looked away.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Why?" Cheri managed, though it came out a bit harsh.

_Sheesh! I am not able to talk today, am I?_ she thought. _Then again, am I ever able to talk to people?_

Aoi did not respond, instead grabbed her by her forearm and led her over to a nearby bench. Cheri didn't even struggle. She didn't have a chance. They sudden touching threw her off. She instead followed mindlessly and sat down beside him. He looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot and continued in a hush voice.

"What were you looking at outside the window?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

Cheri didn't know what he was talking about at all. He couldn't mean after Mister Otoko transformed back, could he?

"After I changed your teacher back, you were staring outside the window at something. What?" asked Aoi in a serious tone.

"Wait! What do you mean by "you" changed my teacher back?" questioned Cheri, almost shouting.

"It isn't obvious?" asked Aoi, slightly taken back by her question. "Man, talk about a blow to the ego."

"I'm going to walk away if you don't stop joking," said Cheri, finally having her fill of joking for today.

She stood up to walk away, but Aoi simply pulled her back down.

"Alright, alright. I wasn't trying to tick you off," he said. "It's just my manly side got a bit hurt… I am Mew Blueberry Soda."

Silence. Silence before Cheri trying to stifle laughter broke through. Aoi grimaced as Cheri desperately tried to contain herself.

"Sorry," she apologized. Laughing at someone was so unlike herself, but the situation! "It's just… You… That… Pfft!"

She erupted in laughter again. This time Aoi crossed his arms and pouted. Cheri covered her mouth to stop her laughter. Aoi let out a sigh and continued.

"Fine, don't believe me. I don't really care one way or another," he said, obviously lying. He couldn't look Cheri in the eye as he spoke. "I just want to know what, or who, you were looking at…"

Who? He couldn't possibly mean…

"Are you talking about the guy floating?" asked Cheri.

"You saw him?!" shouted Aoi.

He covered his mouth and looked around again. Once he clarified still no one was around, he continued.

"The grey boy with dark hair?" asked Aoi.

Cheri simply nodded. That described the boy who spoke to her in her mind. She wasn't about to add that last part, but she would at least admit she saw him. But didn't everyone? Aoi acted like no one could see him.

"You're acting like he was invisible," said Cheri.

"Because he was… To mostly everybody, but you and me," he added. "Normally people didn't see him. They only saw the ball of light he held. If you had listened to any of the stories, you would have known no one saw him."

_Great! Now I'm hearing and seeing things_, she thought.

"I wonder if this makes you…" muttered Aoi, not finishing his thought. "It at least proves you're special."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cheri.

"Well, I am no expert. I am kind of doing this self-teaching thing here, but I am starting to figure things out. What I am guessing is that these figures can only be seen by Mews. No one else has seemed to be able to see them," explained Aoi. "I don't know if this makes you one, but it defiantly proves you are not normal."

"Goodie," mumbled Cheri.

Just what she needed to be. Some special freak that gets to see floating grey men and talk to them via the power of her magical brain. Perfect. She couldn't help but feel a bit sarcastic in this situation.

"Don't quote me on anything. We would have to watch out for signs to prove anything," he added. "But I have to admit, it is nice that someone else is in the same boat as me. Seeing these things I mean… I mean, you haven't… transformed into anything, have you?"

He was starting to get a bit confusing. Transformed? Transformed into what? Does he mean a monster like Mister Otoko or does he mean a Mew like he claims to be? Either way would be a 'no'. Cheri shook her head and Aoi sighed exaggeratedly.

"Too bad. I was hoping for a partner. Still, you being able to see these guys makes me feel me a bit better," he said.

He stood up and brought his fist up to his chest. He looked like some motivational character from an anime. This seemed to convince Cheri that Aoi was Mew Blueberry Soda. Sure they had some physical characteristics that were similar, but there attitude and air were one in the same. Besides, they both liked to do the cheesy poses.

"Looks like I got a new friend," he said.

"Huh?" questioned Cheri.

"Well, you of course," he said. "If we both see this guy, that means we're alike. It seems only appropriate that we are friends."

Cheri didn't understand his logic. Nor did she need to apparently. Aoi was already determined for them to become friends and Cheri didn't have the heart to deny him. Besides, she always wanted to have a true friend. If it meant bonding over a grey freak turning people into monsters, then so be it.

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Who's Ichi?! He returns for some vengeance. Seriously! No Rest Today!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Aoi is Mew Blueberry Soda? Cheri is approached and gets a friend out of it._

* * *

Chapter 4  
Seriously! No Rest Today!

* * *

Aoi was just about to talk when a scream interrupted him. It was coming from their school around the corner. Cheri jumped up from the bench and looked in the direction same as Aoi. They had a feeling what was going on. The screams were unnatural. About as unnatural as the screams when Cheri's classmates witnessed Monster Otoko. Both darted towards the shouting without as much of a second thought. Even Cheri who couldn't do anything but watch. Once they arrived they were greeted by an unwelcoming sight. Students being chased by a swarm of deformed students. They were still wearing their uniforms. But their bodies were far from normal. Cheri remembered the monsters they seemed to resemble from a ghost story book she read as a kid. Half of the swarm had long, twisted arms that grew to more than their entire body length and shortened legs. The monsters were named tenaga. While the other half had surprisingly long legs with squished torsos. Those monsters were called ashinaga. But they weren't on the pages of the book anymore, but instead chasing students around the courtyard. Teachers were nowhere to be found, though probably hiding in the safety of their classrooms.

"Cheri, find a hiding place," commanded Aoi. "I got this!"

Aoi darted behind a nearby tree. Cheri looked around to make sure no one was watching. Of course no one would be watching. They were all too preoccupied with being chased or chasing. She heard Aoi chant "Mew Blueberry Soda Metamorphose!" behind the tree.

_Metamorphose?_

Cheri was curious what he was doing, but was too embarrassed to look. What if he was getting change and that chant was just something he did? She highly doubted it, but wouldn't put it past him. Suddenly he jumped out from behind the tree in full Mew garb. He shot a glare towards Cheri.

"I told you to hide," he said.

"I was keeping an eye to make sure no one saw!" she said back. "I'm hiding, I'm hiding!"

She went behind the same tree and crouched down. Aoi went about his business attacking the monster. Yada yada, something about going down. Blah blah blah, some cheesy joke. Aoi had this thing down to a science. Cheri wondered just how long he had been doing this super hero gig. He seemed like he was pretty adept at it already. Then again… As if to make her eat her words, she watched Aoi struggle trying to get all the monster students rounded up to change back. Just as soon as he would have a tenaga, an ashinaga would come by and distract him causing the other to get away. They weren't really hurting people, but they were a pain.

"Serves him right for destroying my other monster."

Cheri jumped and whipped her head around to find that the grey figure had returned. This time however he was standing directly behind her. She could see him perfectly this time. His soft, round face; it was that of a child. He didn't look that old in his facial features, but his body gave him way. He had a body that could give a model a run for their money. He was fit. It was obvious through his tight, monochrome shirt. He stood well above Cheri, even Aoi. His hair helped a bit with his contrasting looks. The dark silver hair fell down; blocking parts of his baby face.

"You're…" Cheri started.

The boy had been watching Aoi struggle with a smirk across his face. He turned to look at Cheri when she spoke.

"I'm the guy who was talking with you, yes," he answered.

"You're the guy you turned my teacher into a monster and hurt my classmates," corrected Cheri.

"You're still talking about them like they are good people," said the boy.

"They are! Well, most of them are!" said Cheri.

"Sorry, but they are not," said the boy, sneering at the students running around. "Humans are a horrible race that needs to be destroyed. They deserve no less than that."

Cheri couldn't help but gasp at the boy's cold, melancholy words. The boy chuckled at Cheri's surprise.

"The fact that you give those terrors the benefit of the doubt just goes to show you are a good person," said the boy.

"What does that make you, who is trying to destroy people you don't even know?" asked Cheri.

"It makes me a realist," said the boy. "I know the problems humans cause and the reasons they should be taken care of. You would do best to learn them yourself."

He turned his attention back to Aoi. Aoi was starting to figure out the pattern to the tenaga and ashinaga's movements and was making quick work of changing them back. The boy didn't make any facial expressions. His usually smirk was gone. It hadn't been replaced with one of anger, but instead a straight, emotionless expression.

"He was once a good person too, like you," said the boy. "But the humans have corrupted him. Don't make the same mistake he made. Don't let them corrupt you."

The boy went to turn around, but before even taking a step, he turned back over his shoulder and glanced at Cheri.

"Call me Ichi, by the way," he said before vanishing once more.

"Ichi…" Cheri parroted under her breath.

When all was said and done and Aoi had finished clean up after the "battle", more like a game of tag, he and Cheri had met back up at the bench. Cheri had told him the story of meeting the boy, explaining what he had said to her. The the while Aoi looked confused as Cheri talked.

"Corrupted? Sure, I'm may not always be the best of people, but I wouldn't call myself corrupted," said Aoi. "Ouch."

He feigned pain in his chest, gasping at the fake jab. Cheri shrugged.

"Oh, and he called himself 'Ichi'," she added.

"Yew? What a weird name," Aoi commented.

"Aoi! Aoi!"

The shouts interrupted their conversation. They were coming from around the corner. The owners hadn't reached them quite yet, but they were close.

"Oh, that's Warai and Kansei," said Aoi. "I had completely forgotten about them."

Aoi got up and was about to walk away when he stopped and looked back at Cheri.

"Hey, I have an idea! You come along and hang with us," said Aoi.

"Wha! No thank-you," said Cheri, trying to avoid a social interaction she knew would end badly.

"Nope! You're coming," he decided, swinging his arm around Cheri's shoulder.

Before she could argue, Kansei and Warai came around the corner. They stopped for a second, obviously wondering what was going on. Warai laughed.

"So while we were fighting off creepy mutations of our classmates, you were here hugging girls," he chuckled.

_Hugging?!_ Cheri thought.

It did seem like they were unnaturally close. It made Cheri feel even more uncomfortable. She tried to subtly shrug off his arm, but he managed to remain there. It was like he was determined for her not to leave.

"I was just hanging with my new friend," said Aoi.

"New friend? Cheri?" asked Kansei.

Cheri eyes widened. She didn't know that people actually knew her name. The fact Kansei knew her name and actually recognized her made her feel a bit surprised, but even more so… Happy.

"Yup," said Aoi, ignoring his friend's questioning look. "We're all going to hang out now."

Without letting go off her, the blonde led the way, pulling the redhead beside him. His friends followed close behind. Warai didn't seem to care at all, though Kansei looked a bit suspicious.

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Karaoke time! Ichi comes back. Kansei corners Cheri! What is going on?! Seriously! What Can't I Transform?_

* * *

**For those wondering, Ichi is pretty much a different version of Torimu from the original Cherry Soda. I decided to go with a different direction with the story, so Torimu got a makeover into Ichi. 'Ichi' is Japanese for the yew berry, which is poisonous.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Ichi got a name and Aoi got to play tag. Cheri was roped into hanging out, though is very uncomfortable with the fact. Kansei is suspicious._

* * *

Chapter 5  
'Help! Why Can't I Transform?'

* * *

Aoi ends up dragging Cheri all the way to downtown. All the while Cheri stressed on how she was going to explain to her parents why she was out so late and didn't tell them beforehand. She didn't have a cellphone or change for a payphone, so calling them was out of the question. She would just have to try to explain the situation to her parents and hope they don't ground her for too long. As Cheri stressed the specifics and Aoi just walked happily along, Kansei and Warai strode alongside each other behind them.

"When did they become friends?" whispered Kansei.

Warai just shrugged.

"You know Aoi. He becomes friends so easily. He makes them left and right. I'm not really surprised," Warai whispered back.

Kansei just huffed. Warai didn't seem to notice his friend's uncomfortableness towards the situation. Kansei would continue to make irritable faces the entire walk. He only stopped when they finally reached their destination; the karaoke lounge. Most high schoolers hung out there, though Cheri never had. She didn't have friends to go with and going by yourself would just be weird. In turn she had no clue what to expect at such a place. The group walked in and booked a room. Cheri took a seat away from everyone, though Aoi kept trying to pull her back in. All the while, Warai picked out the first song.

"Me first!" Warai shouted just as the song began to play.

Aoi and Kansei turned to their friend and began to clap along with the music. Cheri however just gazed around the room. The small room was just big enough for the four of them normally. But with the long, L-shaped couch and table, plus the television screen and karaoke machine, she felt a bit claustrophobic. Even with her trying to sit away from others, she still felt too close to people.

_Is this what friends do? _questioned Cheri in her mind.

She had wanted to have at least a friend, though hadn't truly had the chance until now. She was still new to all of this, so every action was so foreign to her. Still the guys looked like they were having fun. Cheri tried to look as comfortable as she could, but with her not talking and just looking around, she didn't look too comfortable to begin with. Warai's song finally came to an end and everyone clapped. Even Cheri managed to clap a bit.

"Hey, I got an idea. Maybe I should invite Emi," suggested Warai as he sat.

He shot a glance towards Cheri and then towards Aoi and Kansei. He was obviously suggesting this because he thought Cheri would be more comfortable having another girl around. If that was the case, Cheri would have been happy for that. But it wasn't. Cheri would be equally uncomfortable being in a group of girls, maybe even more so due to the rotten stigma of teen girls.

"I'll text her," said Aoi. "But I think she's busy."

Aoi pulled out a small blue cellphone from his pocket. Cheri tried hard not to be surprised at the fact he had a cellphone. Her parents refused to get her one. She would say that her not having a phone was the reason for her lack of social life. Of course that wasn't really the reason, but she defiantly guilted her parents nicely. She was a teenager after all. Actually thinking about phones, the front desk probably would have a landline she could use.

"I need to go do something for a second," Cheri said, quickly excusing herself before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Just as Cheri left, Kansei spoke up.

"Aoi. Why are you and her friends?" he asked.

Aoi looked confused by the sudden question. He had been having fun and was thrown off by the random seriousness of the question. Kansei wasn't wavering either. He wanted an answer and wasn't going to back down until he got one; a straight one too. Aoi's face flattened as he seemed to match Kansei's gaze.

"I decided she needed some friends and who better than myself, I thought," he answered, dead serious. "Is there a problem with me being her friend or her being mine."

"Is just seems weird," said Kansei.

"Yeah, I agree. You guys are just so different," Warai piped in.

"You guys are different from me and we're friends," Aoi said. "Kansei is always running freaking late and we all know what I think of that…"

Aoi couldn't stand being late. He found even being a minute off nerve-wracking. He found late people even worse, especially when they would make excuses. Kansei was always late to things. Sometimes he would be on-time, but in the past he never was. Somehow Aoi managed to look past that issue and maintain a friendship with him.

"And Warai you and I used to be rivals," added Aoi.

Back in elementary schools, when Warai and Aoi first met, there was borderline hate between them. They were on the same kiddie baseball team. They would argue constantly, insisting the other was wrong. It got into a fight between egos. But when they hit middle school something changed. They didn't seem to detest each other anymore and became close friends. Their parents say they were always friends; they just had a love-hate relationship. They loved to hate each other.

"So what is so weird about her and me being friends?" asked Aoi.

Kansei just shrugged, but clearly was not happy with the answer. He just pouted and turned his attention away from Aoi, refusing to look at him. Warai just shook his head and turned his attention back to the songs. The serious expression on Aoi's face faded into a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Seriously, what is Cheri doing?" he wondered aloud. "She is taking forever."

Kansei shot him a side glare.

"I'm going to go check on-"

But before Aoi could finish that state, Kansei shot up. He walked over to the door of the private room before Aoi could even start to get up.

"I'll go check on her. You're next anyway," Kansei said before leaving.

"He's right!" Warai said, handing Aoi the mic.

Aoi tilted his head, but shook off the confusion. Kansei was weird sometimes.

* * *

Cheri exited through the side door into the open alley. She had just gotten off the phone with her parents. She had expected them to be angrier with her for not getting permission before going out, though instead they seemed happy for Cheri to actually being hanging out with people her own age. It wasn't that she was happy for them to allow her, she was just feeling weird. This had never happened to her before, so she had never dealt with something like this. Aoi was probably waiting for her to return, but she didn't know if she wanted to just yet. She was planning on returning, but not quite so soon.

"There you are," a voice said.

Cheri jumped at the sudden sound that had interrupted her calm silence. She turned to see a tall figure looming a few feet away from her. She slightly recognized the voice, but could match the owner right away. Still, she didn't feel threatened. And after the figure took a few steps forward towards her, she found them to be Kansei.

"I asked the front desk and they said you used the phone then came out here," said Kansei. "Aoi is wondering where you went to."

"Figure that," Cheri muttered under her breath.

Cheri looked down, avoiding looking in the direction of Kansei. She had been invisible for so long, she didn't quite like everyone talking to her.

"If you figure that much, than why aren't you returning? You're friends, right? Than be a good friend and think about his feelings!" snapped Kansei.

Cheri didn't look up; instead she just bit her lip and continued to stare at her feet. Kansei's fists tightened and he couldn't stand it anymore. Cheri had been leaning up against the brick wall of the building near the side door. Kansei took a few steps up to her and punched the wall on either side of her. He ended up pinning her there. She finally looked up, but instead gave Kansei a terrified face.

"Why are you friends with him? You don't even know him and yet you're hugging him and hanging out with him. You're even referring to each other by first names," said Kansei. "What is your real relationship?!"

Cheri was scared to answer. It wasn't like she could say they are both Mews and that is the reason behind the strange friendship-like relationship they have. But if she were to answer with they were just friends, it didn't seem like Kansei would be satisfied. Cheri wouldn't know what Kansei would do. He looked seriously angry. After a few seconds of silence, Kansei went to talk again, but something, really someone, interrupted him.

"Can't you tell she doesn't want you near her, you trash?"

The question came from above them. Both looked up in confusion and found a grey boy floating above them. Cheri gasped at seeing Ichi floating there. She was even more surprised that Kansei could see him.

"I'm letting you see me just this once so I can tell you to get away," said Ichi, as if reading Cheri's mind.

"Who are you?" asked Kansei.

He was now backing away, though not before grabbing Cheri by the arm and dragging her towards the side door.

"You don't deserve to know my name," said Ichi. "Just know that you don't have the right to be near her."

Before Kansei could question what Ichi was saying, a bright sphere of light emitted from Ichi's hand. Cheri recognized the ball of light. It was the same that caused Mister Otoko to transform. Ichi ended up tossing the ball of light up. For a few seconds it seemed to just float there before locking onto Kansei and aiming straight for him. Kansei realized this just quick enough to push Cheri out of the way. Just as Cheri hit the ground, the sphere his Kansei square in the chest.

"Kansei!" shouted Cheri.

But it was too late, Kansei was already transforming into a gruesome creature. His skin turned a deep, bold red and his bottom row of teeth began to sharpen and jolt up to form a jagged under bite that extruded past his lips. His nose broadened and his eyes rounded out and turned pure yellow. His body cracked as his morphed into something much larger and muscular. His clothes around his top ripped and bulging red muscles popped out. All the time he was transforming, he screamed in pain. Ichi was laughing the whole time. He was truly a sadist. Cheri was even more scared than she was before.

"Stop!" she shouted at Ichi.

Ichi stopped laughing and looked at her with genuine confusion.

"What do you mean? He was scaring you and was probably about to hurt you. He deserves this," Ichi replied.

"Kansei wasn't going to hurt me. He was just angry, but he wouldn't hurt me," said Cheri.

"You don't know that," said Ichi. "He is a human and humans are destructive. He could have done anything to you if I hadn't come. Just be happy he won't scare or hurt you anymore."

The transformation was complete and Kansei was no more. Instead a giant, red oni stood in his place. Cheri was frightened at first before she remembered that he would follow Ichi's instructions. Then she remembered Aoi was inside. She had to warn him. Cheri went to sneak back inside, but Ichi landed right in front of her.

"Don't sneak away," he said. "Let's enjoy the show together."

He grabbed Cheri by the waist and lifted her up as he began to slowly float higher and higher. Scared of heights, Cheri unintentionally grabbed ahold of his neck. Ichi snickered at this, feeling like he won.

_Why can't I do anything right?_ criticized Cheri in her mind. _I can't get ahold of Aoi. I can't transform. I can't do anything._

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_A new Mew surfaces. Orange vs red vs blue. Confusion strikes. Finally! Help Arrives!_

* * *

**I felt on a roll with this chapter, thus having it wind up about 2,000 words. I don't expect all chapters to be like this, but I hope to put out some that equal or at least compete with this in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Oh Kansei… And transformations brought on by a psycho grey man named Ichi. Cheri cannot help a bit._

* * *

Chapter 6  
'Finally! Help Arrives!'

* * *

"This is entertaining, yes?" asked Ichi, but he already knew Cheri's answer. Still he acted like he thought she liked it.

Kansei had transformed into an oni. While he was still trying to figure out how to get out of the alley way and hadn't managed to cause any destruction yet, it was only a matter of time. Cheri knew this. And yet she couldn't do anything but cling to Ichi as he hovered high above the scene with her in his arms. She needed to inform Aoi about this, but she couldn't get away from Ichi.

"You're tense," said Ichi. "You're not thinking about calling that pain in the ass, Blue guy, right?"

Cheri bit her lip to stop thinking about it, afraid he was reading her mind. Still one could see the worry on her face clearly enough to figure out her plan. Ichi merely sighed and floated to a nearby window. It was locked and lead to an abandoned looking bedroom. Still it had enough of a ledge with the sill. Ichi placed Cheri down on the window sill.

"I'll let you stay here for now," Ichi said upon letting go of her. "You are apparently not ready to confront the truth that humans deserve to be punished, so I won't force you to watch the punishment. Don't worry however, you soon will see the truth and not be afraid to even join in the punishment."

The word punishment stuck in Cheri's head. Her silence was soon broken by the single question that escaped her lips.

"Am I not human? By your logic, do I not deserve the same punishment as them?" she asked before covering her mouth in surprise.

Ichi's face transformed from one of pure enjoyment to one of true seriousness. He floated over to Cheri and placed his head on top of her head. His dark eyes met hers.

"Are you?" he answered her question with one of his own.

And with that, he floated back down to the ground below. There he lead the Kansei-oni monster inside through the side door. Cheri was left on the window sill of the next-door building about two stories up. She probably wouldn't get hurt that much if she managed to fall in the trash nearby in the alley, but she wasn't going to take a chance of herself getting hurt. She wouldn't be much help than. But then again, she wasn't much help now.

"Why do I have to be so damn useless!" she shouted at herself.

She felt pathetic. Why couldn't she transform like Aoi? Aoi clearly thought Cheri to be a Mew because she could see Ichi. And Ichi compared Cheri and Aoi multiple times. So why couldn't she transform into a Mew? Why did she have to be weak and useless? Thinking all these questions only caused her to become more depressed as she sat there.

"Screw this!" she declared.

She wasn't going to just sit there. She was determined to help. And so she shall. She'll figure something out, she thought. Only one way came to her head and with no other options, she decided action was better than nothing. She turned carefully around turning her front to the window and slowly began to lower her legs down. She found footing amongst the uneven brick wall of the building. Soon she began to scale down the side of the building, and slowly but surely, she found herself firmly on the ground. She spent some time, but she managed to safely descend the wall.

"Now Aoi and-" before she could even finish, a scream cut her off. "Who, or more so what, was that?"

The cry sounded unhuman and was coming from the inside of the karaoke lounge. Cheri could only assume it was coming from Kansei. She went to open the side door, but found it locked.

"Today is seriously not my day!" she shouted, running around the side to the front of the building.

There she found people running out of the building in hoards. The crowds continuously ran into her as she tried to get to the doors.

"Seriously, there is no helping you," said a voice.

A hand firmly grabbed ahold of Cheri's arm before she could react to the voice. She turned around to see Ichi standing there, though no one was reacting to the grey boy. Cheri arched an eyebrow at this, but figured it had something to do with the attention on the monster. With a bloodthirsty creature on the loose, a grey-skinned humanoid isn't going to stand out as much as on a regular day. Cheri shook her arm loose from his grip and snubbed him. She darted inside before he could respond.

"You're not lost yet, Little Bird," Ichi muttered to himself.

* * *

Inside the lounge Cheri made it back to their room. She couldn't get too close however as Kansei-oni was fighting with Aoi; an untransformed Aoi. Cheri went to shout at him to transform but quickly say Warai cowering in the corner. He couldn't transform with someone there. Even if it was his friend, there was too much risk there. There was also a chance someone might run by trying to escape and see him. Aoi wasn't going to be able to fight, truly fight.

"Cheri!"

Aoi had caught sight of the redhead and shouted out her name. But with his attention, even though only for a slight second, was on Cheri, Aoi gave the monster, who he was skillfully dodging, an opening. Kansei-oni slashed at Aoi, sending him into a nearby wall.

"No!" shouted Cheri.

She went to run to help Aoi, but caught sight of Kansei. The once intimidating, yet human person she had known was gone and replaced with this grotesque beast. She shuttered a bit. The monster however seemed to show no recognition of her and showed no care for her. He turned his back to her and focused on Aoi once more.

"Stop right there!"

The voice that interrupted the situation was a new one; a feminine one. Cheri looked around and her eyes stopped on a figure standing nearby. An orange clad figure with matching orange hair and eyes. Long, floppy brown rabbit ears could be seen hanging from the top of her head. Only one guess at what this new person was. Anything other than Mew would be wrong.

"Rawr!" growled Kansei-oni.

The girl, giving off a strangely out-of-place smile, looked at the monster as if anticipating its next move. Kansei-oni turned his back to the still unconscious Aoi. Cheri sighed in relief that Aoi was out of harms way, but now she had to worry about Kansei. Even if he was transformed into a hideous monster, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Don't hurt him! He's a friend!" shouted Cheri, hoping to be able to warn the new Mew of the situation.

"What do you mean?" Warai asked from the sidelines.

"That's Kansei!" Cheri shouted.

Warai's mouth dropped at the sight of his best friend in monster form.

"It's like Mister Otoko," she added.

The new Mew, who was listening in, gave a small nod and sighed. She seemed a bit reluctant, though Cheri didn't know why. Still the excitement that Cheri had seen on the girl's round face seemed to calm down a bit. She focused on the monster with a serious face and held her hand out in front of her.

"Fine than," the girl said. "I guess I'll have to use it."

Before Cheri could question what the girl meant by "it", a faint orange light formed around the girl's extended hand.

"Orangolo!"

It looked like a bronze piccolo. The girl took a big breath as she brought the instrument up to her lips. With one breath, she let out a single low note. With the low note came a power blast towards the monster. Cheri went to tell her to stop, but stopped herself instead. The blast didn't appear to be injuring Kansei-oni, instead just disabling him. Next a high pitch. This one seemed to be disorienting him. With him both confused and restricted, Kansei-oni fell over on the floor in a dazed state. With him incapacitated, he transformed back. And with him transformed back, Warai and Cheri ran to their friends' aids. Warai helped out the confused Kansei and Cheri helped out the now-waking Aoi.

"Good, everything's back to being normal," said the orange Mew.

Before the girl could escape, Cheri asked her a single question.

"Who are you?" Cheri asked.

"I'm a fighter of justice; her to help maintain the peace of this planet. I'm Mew Orange Soda," the girl introduced.

* * *

_Next Time on Mew Soda Revival…_

_Why does everything suck? Emo state of mind? Poor Cheri gets full depression. Does Aoi help her or push her even further? Apologies. Why Couldn't I Help?_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter of **_**Mew Cherry Revival.**_** Next chapter will not contain any fighting. So we can finally take a break for a second and breath.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_Kansei transformed. Cheri just watched on. A new Mew came to the rescue; Mew Orange Soda. Cheri is sinking fast._

* * *

Chapter 7  
'Apologies. Why Couldn't I Help?'

* * *

Warai ended up taking Kansei back home, agreeing with Cheri and Aoi that trying to explain what happened would be too difficult. Instead they all opted for the idea of running. Warai and Kansei lived near each other, thus went together. Aoi lied, saying he lived near Cheri, so they could walk together. Really, he just wanted to talk to Cheri. Since the mysterious Mew Orange Soda appeared, Cheri had been becoming increasingly more depressed by the second.

"Cheri," Aoi said as they walked down the dark, empty road.

They were alone and free to talk. Only the occasional car would pass by, though Aoi had no worries of any eavesdropping from them. As Aoi called out to Cheri, she ignored him. She walked ahead of him a few paces; keeping her head down, merely watching her feet scuffle ahead.

"Cheri!" Aoi called out louder.

His irritation was growing.

"What?" she muttered.

She didn't look up, but she did stop walking. That was enough for Aoi to calm down a bit. He took a deep breath and stood ahead of Cheri. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm your friend. I may not have known you for long, but I have shared many secrets with you that I haven't even shared with my long-time friends," explained Aoi. "To me that makes you and I even closer. So if there is something you need to say, I'm available to listen."

He was offering his shoulder to cry on. Cheri remained quiet at the offer. Just as Aoi sighed, thinking it was pointless to offer, she began to speak.

"You thought I was like you, in some way or another," said Cheri in a low voice. "That was somewhat proven by me being able to see and communicate with Ichi. That much is obvious, but other than that, I am nothing like you. You are a hero, able to transform to defeat monsters and protect people. But me… I couldn't even protect Kansei even though I was right there when Kansei attacked him."

She paused.

"I think it would be best for you to go back to ignoring me," she suggested. "It is-"

"Shut up already," interrupted Aoi. Cheri's eyes widened as she looked up in surprise. "You're my friend, no matter what you do now. I know you are special, you just haven't figured how to waken that inner fighting spirit your hiding. And you know what, when that spirit awakens, I will be there beside you as a friend."

He brought Cheri in for a hug. Cheri accepted the hug, though quite awkwardly.

"You don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?" asked Cheri.

"Nope," Aoi said with a laugh. "I always win."

He patted Cheri on the head and continued to walk ahead.

"We should probably get you back home," said Aoi.

"Yeah," agreed Cheri.

* * *

Ichi watched this unfold from a far. He couldn't hear the conversation, but had a feeling he wouldn't like it one way or another.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he watched Cheri and Aoi hug. "I can't let you become one of them; not after all the time I have spent on you. You will join our side to eradicate the human race."

He let out another scoff before he vanished into the night.

* * *

_Next Time on Cherry Soda Revival…_

_School is out for the weekend. Cheri is invited to hang out. Kansei is there and still isn't happy about last night. Cheri and Aoi both get cornered. Problems. A Couple More Misunderstandings!_

* * *

**This chapter was shorter. I wanted to get a chapter published. I have been stuck in a hotel room for more than a month now while I look for a place to live, so that has taken a toll on my creativity. I usually get some writer's block when traveling, but not like this. So I am hoping to get out of this hole by publishing something. Next chapter will include more social interaction between Cheri and Kansei, along with Aoi and a new(-ish) character.**


End file.
